Who's Your Mama?
Who's Your Mama? is the 9th episode of Total Bellas. It aired on September 20, 2017. Summary Lauren and J.J. embark on counseling to fix their marriage; Bryan is skeptical with his and Brie's registry that comes to a dis-invite from the baby shower, and Nicole tries to fulfill her loneliness by gaining custody over her dog, Winston. Recap As you may have heard, Nikki Bella is not expecting to get married or have children anytime soon on E!’s Total Bellas. Brie Bella, as you also may know, isn’t the biggest fan of her sister’s compromise. That's doubly true this week, since she realizes she’ll never get to repay Nikki for the incredible bachelorette and baby showers she’s put together. So, Brie decides to throw a “Women’s Empowerment Party” to celebrate Nikki’s status as a career working woman, and it goes … terribly. For one, the idea is barely out of her mouth before JJ spills the beans, and the general consensus among the family, John Cena included, is that it sounds like a pity party. So, Nikki kiboshes it, but we do get a glimpse into how she has compartmentalized her feelings about family when she reunites with Winston, the dog from Season 1 whom she had to give to Brie and Daniel Bryan once she got back on the road. Nikki, who splits time with Brie caring for the pup, sees Winston as the only child she’ll ever have, but Brie and Bryan call her out on her parenting skills when she leaves the dog with her mom while accompanying Cena to the Kids’ Choice Awards without telling them. Nikki admits that she feels lonely without Winston and Cena around, and the dog helps alleviate that, so the sisters decide their joint custody arrangement can proceed, as long as everyone communicates a little better. Things perk up, however, when Nikki gets involved with Cena's SmackDown LIVE rivalry with The Miz, leading to an exciting new chapter in her career. Brie and Daniel Bryan’s baby shower is coming up, and they’re registered at Babies ‘R’ Us … only Bryan (who’s resolved to miss WrestleMania if it looks like the baby will come early) is putting his foot down when it comes to some of the more extravagant gifts, like a $400 baby monitor. His point is that they shouldn’t ask their friends to drop hundreds of dollars on their behalf, and plus, he’s worried his daughter will take luxury for granted. Brie counters that they might end up needing the monitor and that the baby shower is supposed to be fun, adding that Bryan’s anxiety tends to suck the joy out of these experiences. She floats the idea that maybe he shouldn’t come to the baby shower if he’s going to be in a bad mood, but he rallies by showing up with Josie, Winston and the baby monitor, which he purchased himself after a talk with Mama Bella. And, as a bonus, they’ve finally landed on a name: Birdie. Total Bellas airs Wednesdays at 9/8 C on E!. JJ and Lauren’s separation continues with two major developments. One, Lauren finds out that the family is aware of their situation after sitting down with Brie, which makes her feel more than a little foolish for putting on the happy face. She confides in Brie that she feels like JJ is pulling away (seemingly a consequence of his decision to give each other as much space as possible — perhaps too much), so Brie tells her to push hard for marriage counseling. Lauren does just that, which leads to the second big development: The couple goes to their first appointment, and JJ realizes he’s going to have to work at this whole marriage thing until the day he dies. Image gallery 001_tb203_fullshow.00053--d4ef942da68cf4418fae257fecc968c1.JPG 002_tb203_fullshow.00058--66711bfab2a4540ca4f005849241ed2d.JPG 003_tb203_fullshow.00086--58919e970ceeff0747347bfba9b37176.JPG 004_tb203_fullshow.00157--3ed600fe68d2a5a08ecfcc116a583183.JPG 005_tb203_fullshow.00148--03992788c6cbb95754509194cc989dc1.JPG 006_tb203_fullshow.00171--ca433321c80f65c5e07fe73292d73b04.JPG 007_tb203_fullshow.00180--1ac7d93bdc99f9c5a65c08fb899bdda8.JPG 008_tb203_fullshow.00183--099703110679762544a5fedf9dc149fb.JPG 009_tb203_fullshow.00190--1edc59fc1f220d798f1c55b160b0ef37.JPG 010_tb203_fullshow.00204--cb86bfb046cd34018ceccbc8124e4604.JPG 013_tb203_fullshow.00268--806a1158557e8738df51fc100f6b1197.JPG 014_tb203_fullshow.00293--b70da7a9935d2855bc73896b12869203.JPG 015_tb203_fullshow.00310--d75cc42b4e3844e333c67498fa3d7f49.JPG 016_tb203_fullshow.00353--7b489732df2bd3dc5c9927060fa353a6.JPG 017_tb203_fullshow.00397--3ccddd84c222399869e0f6785372bfd7.JPG 018_tb203_fullshow.00402--cbdf597c5e99142c228646b073e5ab25.JPG 019_tb203_fullshow.00416--b081f22b033b3d67db40438dfb06ca4a.JPG 020_tb203_fullshow.00466--a4f9eca73ce0fb7af28e9f3d01e436b8.JPG 021_tb203_fullshow.00477--f7e5cedc0351a01f875b44c350b837b2.JPG 022_tb203_fullshow.00538--44a1f02cc1f267174defe11755229612.JPG 023_tb203_fullshow.00553--11cc017962c383be171afc3c76a2390d.JPG 024_tb203_fullshow.00574--50e19023a49dd69e6b545fc53d508047.JPG 026_tb203_fullshow.00602--ef84adf3af4d0de6183f6b39efdac20e.JPG 025_tb203_fullshow.00589--369fcd18ac293d50aae74880e6535d54--0bd81e2f28ccf32573fb821ba8f605a4.jpg 028_tb203_fullshow.00706--07c13d6e814efbc04e6235fa78a8cbf2.JPG 029_tb203_fullshow.00718--d2b43f17bfcc5724a61510d6dc9f2f31.JPG 030_tb203_fullshow.00814--2963816949cf783bb9da14e3b6254295.JPG 031_tb203_fullshow.00817--08f9268e693c4208699db9fbce904703.JPG 032_tb203_fullshow.00887--2d5564c38b94e4810a4a340adaf64c77.JPG 033_tb203_fullshow.00936--5335792b564a1e4b2402c1bb982c2833.JPG 034_tb203_fullshow.00967--a2aba07514584c495f5e12099be3bed8.JPG 035_tb203_fullshow.00988--3b92191d8a59c2448f7f31d23caae9db.JPG 036_tb203_fullshow.01055--699d359a18f6f08403d7843a14b17f40.JPG 037_tb203_fullshow.01057--5c5d78715d2afd750da928530e180ad1.JPG 038_tb203_fullshow.01060--98e3416ab670981edad9ef8d9fa6b200.JPG 039_tb203_fullshow.01061--024442f73a5807a973a9e03ba62d712d.JPG 040_tb203_fullshow.01064--122bc7e100ec0d30a633eb567a845462.JPG 041_tb203_fullshow.01168--be40a63157ee76c265c197046cfbd3aa.JPG 042_tb203_fullshow.01170--959c1aa174ae9a4d2ecbdecba8a2b928.JPG 043_tb203_fullshow.01201--2d636426b4f3018bfe0415c5a4f4275a.JPG 044_tb203_fullshow.01208--be08423481c5c35a84ad3b686ccbcf06.JPG 045_tb203_fullshow.01283--d72a077658ea8e9e2bb6fbc847e32926.JPG 046_tb203_fullshow.01310--e959395bba76ea9b5db850ede8a0a715.JPG 047_tb203_fullshow.01313--f9b695487665c2301cbd53b3d727ea76.JPG 048_tb203_fullshow.01371--6de6f2ff7340f4e3585eda773331309d.JPG 049_tb203_fullshow.01378--8224690c14f5c932a7d6b8f4b40b10ba.JPG 050_tb203_fullshow.01382--5cedb0dd3826f4487eb2832480538b23.JPG 051_tb203_fullshow.01399--bdca55fabe7acbebf7680b8876082b52.JPG 052_tb203_fullshow.01353--24f5fa960c4a201775ea12d3d083cec9.JPG 053_tb203_fullshow.01386--790feb37234792b0a9425757a1e97b13.JPG 054_tb203_fullshow.01405--60dc534e9d3313877f5ee3f6ddb05b66.JPG 055_tb203_fullshow.01420--8e59d2993084e706c4d9824a96e522c9.JPG 056_tb203_fullshow.01427--34af2d7faa7e5eeb922312423ac32143.JPG 057_tb203_fullshow.01441--cd963ccef90859ee4d31e5c996d4ba5f.JPG 058_tb203_fullshow.01527--d5cb554bc63bb3e23075e4558fc109e3.JPG 059_tb203_fullshow.01528--83d12926c5338b6d6195a51967666df8.JPG 060_tb203_fullshow.01555--27db3c18336b3dbd7b3043bcd6cda89d.JPG 061_tb203_fullshow.01621--f4f74a79611f963f04301a908d5764b7.JPG 062_tb203_fullshow.01639--e04eaa5062d6d48e7bf09bad9b41ff54.JPG 063_tb203_fullshow.01640--991aa2f6de1e9e8a4aa5e01413e09e7d.JPG 064_tb203_fullshow.01688--6bb1c5905ea1a5194e6289725ba2caa3.JPG 065_tb203_fullshow.01784--b5e783d351b4257fd8c18115dd625147.JPG 066_tb203_fullshow.01792--f63e3eaec38d391cfa2a365b86999c61.JPG 067_tb203_fullshow.01801--704f89009722b9d4115d1e98e3abad93.JPG 068_tb203_fullshow.01818--b1776ed7b2a807e60830f8774483e6c0.JPG 069_tb203_fullshow.01853--b3137082b9f96c1311218e0942b2c4e5.JPG 070_tb203_fullshow.01941--5a9b6ab19f9b859af993885e66f63e03.JPG 071_tb203_fullshow.01942--490ea21d35aa89282e78080fa0175655.JPG 072_tb203_fullshow.02043--6a223a2ad475ac16141645f7637db3c7.JPG 073_tb203_fullshow.02146--e754bea2d5346637b50c14217ec2cedf.JPG 074_tb203_fullshow.02179--f4977db2fa2c93d5c2c28744e04de77d.JPG 075_tb203_fullshow.02182--34e21fdf1a89a101ee8c4dd787acc51f.JPG 076_tb203_fullshow.02192--4a6d257e8051fbaafe3d38ab86919668.JPG 077_tb203_fullshow.02216--9d641baa15a8e311584159f081db7093.JPG 078_tb203_fullshow.02278--f2310083cecd549a3496d7ba341c009e.JPG 079_tb203_fullshow.02288--53b33468c081269279478ba64867a63d.JPG 080_tb203_fullshow.02332--a32dfcab55d6902918d74ea1f08e22c9.JPG 081_tb203_fullshow.02340--2b587eb2b63c4923fa494c16135dc6e8.JPG 082_tb203_fullshow.02379--58a5765fd43f3c0d88d374e55969edf4.JPG 083_tb203_fullshow.02380--8de29408d4d9bd5a3ab12d356ff0630e.JPG 084_tb203_fullshow.02446--4b48460fe5b29e8f31af1becdaeaaace.JPG 085_tb203_fullshow.02455--971c5f1dfdd0496dcdc4b9e78a57decf.JPG 086_tb203_fullshow.02470--b17072eef6b97a91bca8414e7999804a.JPG 087_tb203_fullshow.02503--cf9ad5fc24c0328511f658e5adc9e70b.JPG 088_tb203_fullshow.02521--8c03a8998d67a72a3f6b7aeb94aad705.JPG 089_tb203_fullshow.02560--e786bdac03bb4e2fddd91342517e5429.JPG Category:2017 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Bellas episodes Category:Total Bellas (Season 2) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella